The End of the Circus: Girls of the Crystal
by Pyeknu
Summary: Gaiden story to The End of the Circle written by Regina Magia, beginning three years before the start of the main story. Tomoe Mami is rescued from death by an alien metahuman and given a much different destiny than what would have faced her had the Yizibajohei not interfered. As time goes on, other would-be magicals are welcomed to become adopted Children of the Forge.
1. Travestire

**DISCLAIMER: Concurrent with fair dealing clauses of the** ** _Copyright Act_** **(R.S.C., 1985, c. C-42) of Canada and fair use clauses in copyright legislation in other nations, this is a work that was created solely for entertainment purposes. Furthermore, it is posted freely on the Internet without expectation or requirement of remuneration.**

* * *

 _ **The End of the Circus: A Tale of the Yizibajohei  
**_ **Girls of the Crystal:** _ **Travestire  
**_ by Regina Magia

C&C by Fred Herriot and Rose Ash

A side story to _The End of the Circle: A Tale of the Yizibajohei_ , by Fred Herriot

Including characters and situations from _Harry Potter_ , created by Joanna K. Rowling; _Urusei Yatsura_ , created by Takahashi Rumiko; _Mahō Shōjo Madoka Magika_ , created by Urobuchi Gen, Shaft and Aniplex; and _normalman_ , created by Jim Valentino.

* * *

 _ **Mitakihara (near Fukushima), sometime in mid-summer, late evening...**_

Lying within the wreckage of the car, Tomoe Mami found herself looking up at the night sky, a weary expression on her face. One moment, she and her parents had been on their way home without a care in the world. The next, an out-of-control car came skidding towards them, hitting them dead on.

 _Is this it?_ the middle school sophomore wondered as the pain of broken bones and torn tendons threatened to overwhelm her. _Am I going to die...?  
_  
"It's too late for your parents...but you can still be saved."

Weakly turning her head, Mami saw a young man, clad in a teal blue-green jumpsuit with flared sleeves and bell bottom-like leggings, that trimmed in light green accents, a matching cape and hood slung over her shoulders. He also bore a chest emblem resembling a stemless three-leaf clover in light green, with a white triangle in the centre. "Don't speak, Mami-beni," he said after kneeling down to gently scoop her up. "Not yet. Save your strength."

"Who...are you...?"

"You can call me _**Exemplar**_ ," he replied. "That's my battle name. Terrans such as yourself tend to find my birth name quite difficult to pronounce."

As a curious feeling flooded the wounded girl as she wondered if this quite normal looking man was an _**alien**_ of all things, Mami felt a jolt as Exemplar rose above the car, soaring into the night sky. Once they were about twenty metres above ground, he gently shifted her around so that he could hold her with one arm. Taking a small device out of his pocket, he tapped a glowing crystal there. As a circular portal appeared before them, he slipped the device back into the pouch on his belt before flying her through.

On the other side, there stood a woman several years older than Mami, wearing a white-and-black jumpsuit, a welcoming smile on her face. "Hello, Mami-beni," the woman said, her dark eyes twinkling. "I am called _**Dictum**_. I'm sure you're wondering why you're here..."

* * *

 **Near a village on Yiziba's central equatorial continent, a year before...  
**

 _"Are you sure you don't want to handle this yourselves?" Dictum — her birth name was Nu'utam Sibie — asked as she and her friend gazed on their guests._

 _"I'm positive about this, Madame Numr'buo_ _," replied Tiophria. "Much as we hate the Incubators for creating that perverted mockery of a 'magical system' for their twisted purposes, we know how your kind feel about having your fight scenes interfered with by outsiders. That is why we were sent here to give you advanced warning." She grinned as she gazed on the two Yizibajohei. "We know of Madame Tuyuki's efforts to recruit people from her birth planet to accept Gifts from the Great Forge to stave off the Chaos Bringer's return...and how those who accepted such have moved to start their own 'recruiting drives' to keep Earth free of alien or interdimensional encroachment. You'll get a whole new class of recruits to welcome among the Named — which guarantees more interesting fight scenes in the future, especially for members of the Cosmic Mage Guild and the Shadow Court — and we get the Incubators to leave Earth alone. Both sides come out the winners."_

 _Tiophria — who also went by the battle name "Lovely Emerald" — and her companion/partner Parys ("Saint Violet") had been sent to contact the Yizibajohei by the Magical Heart Alliance, a confederation of planets and societies who used what they called "Heart Magic". Recalling what had been passed along to the natives of the World of the Forge by the Trickster of the Show and all her friends from the nation-state called "Nihon" by its natives, practitioners of Heart Magic were quite similar to the concept shown in various "magical girl" anime and manga series that were quite the rave among female Named and Nameless alike on Yiziba these days; some on the planet now believed that the Magical Heart Alliance somehow inspired that particular entertainment genre via their agents now active on Earth. Thus, it was more than understandable that they would be outraged on learning there was a race of beings who stole actual SOULS using a dark version of Heart Magic. Leaders of Tiophria's and Parys' races, the Hoshoseki and Blumenites, were especially infuriated at the existence of the Incubators; the former race's magical syllabus was being perverted by those umale and Blumenite investigators had discovered that the Incubators' many loud claims of "staving off heat death" were a flat-out_ **lie** _!_

 _Fortunately, members of the Magical Heart Alliance got along very well with many Yizibajohei. On hearing there were Yizibajohei recruiters operating on Earth, they realized that the Children of the Forge could be a tremendous help in beating the Incubators back and keeping innocent souls safe._

 _"Well, if you're leaving Earth to us..." Exemplar — born as Aaraa Wimgusadum —_ _wondered, "...what will_ **you** _be doing? Have you thought of approaching_ _Lokrole directly? She's one of Tuyuki's recent recruits. Since this is an issue concerning the use of lomtumsam, she should be informed of this quickly._ _"_

 _"We'll speak to Madame Lokrole after we're done here; we know she's working on an interesting project concerning that heel that murdered her birth parents shortly after she was born." Here, Tiophria sighed. "As for us, we have reason to believe the Incubators are working for — or are connected to — the Sidines, Master Dehum," she explained. "Those lunatics are among the worst heels — to borrow your term for this — in the galaxy, maybe even the whole Universe!" As the two Yizibajohei gaped, she smirked. "The Alliance will be looking into that while you're recruiting and enjoying some fight scenes."_

 _"But if you want us to help," Parys added, winking, "...give us a call!"_

 _"We'll pass that on," Nu'utam said, nodding..._

* * *

 _ **Habitation Four (on the central equatorial continent), today...**_

"So you see, Mami-beni," Nu'utam explained, "...we've added the Incubators' potential targets to the list of recruits to be Gifted. We've encountered them before while we've had fight scenes on many other planets, developing ways to counter all their defences." The current incarnation of the Scribe of the Future then smirked. "That's not to mention that these umale can't forge 'contracts' with Yizibajohei; our bonds to the Great Crystal of Power block such 'contracts' from clicking in. If these fools push it, it could arouse the interest of the Healer of Destruction." The native of a village on the southern shores of the central continent was one of a few who had met the current incarnation of the Chaos Bringer shortly after he was Gifted fifteen seasons ago after fleeing Earth; she had taken a vow of silence using her powers to ensure his true identity never got to Tariko Katabarbe's ears.

"They're on Earth," Mami whispered. She was now enjoying a soothing cup of English breakfast tea after she had her injuries dealt with by a Nameless healer friend of Nu'utam's. She had also taken the chance to properly grieve at the loss of her parents; Nu'utam had contacted Tariko about what happened and Toranoseishin Finances were arranging to keep the National Police from launching a manhunt for the "missing" Mami. "How do you intend to stop them?"

"Like many races and societies throughout the galaxy, the Incubators fear us due to our Gifts, our links to the Seeker's Forge and our chosen way of life," Aaraa answered for his friend. "For various reasons, we've begun seeking out natives of other planets to help them be Gifted. As you now know, Earth now possesses thousands of Named metahumans living among them thanks to Tariko." The current incarnation of the Proud Prince of the Central Kingdom then smiled. "Because of this, we and the Magical Heart Alliance believe the Incubators will most likely abandon their attempts at forging 'contracts' with your fellow Terrans. They have very little combat-related technology and their magic wouldn't stand up to anyone touched by the original source point of the Atom of True Life; look how magicals on your planet fared against Dean Raeburn, to say anything of Heather Thompkins." As the young native of Fukushima prefecture nodded on hearing of Earth's Jewel Warrior and her Québécoise friend who served alongside her in the War Hawks during the Greater East Asia War, Aaraa added, "To make this work, we need help. That's where you come in, Mami-beni."

"Me?!" Mami yelped, pointing to herself. "How can _**I**_ help?!"

"By becoming one of us," Aaraa stated, his blue eyes twinkling...

* * *

 _ **The Cave of the Future outside Habitation Four, a day later...**_

 _ **Nesu...KUOBIM!**_

As people from the old capital of the central continent's most powerful nation-state whooped at the Conservator's announcement, a smiling Tomoe Mami stepped through the wall of glowing mesonium crystal, dressed now in the yellow and cream jumpsuit of the Self-Moulder of the Pure Chaos, a magically-powered shapeshifter who could also use her magic to create ribbon-like constructs that could be employed as striking whips or grappling tools. Taking a deep breath as she allowed her mind to absorb the memories of her twenty-seven past-selves' lives, the native of Mitakihara then focused on the smiling girl her age now standing patiently among the crowd of well-wishers.

"Madame Kuobim," Rose Potter greeted, offering her hand.

Mami walked over, then went to one knee, gently grasping the hand of the current Sorcerer Supreme of Yiziba. " _ **Huto mu lomtumsam pa amaka mu numugiro.**_ "

" _ **Pasipasi pa lomtumsam u kietyuo roso**_ ," Rose declared.

" _ **Rusi da bekoyuomamugi.**_ "

A cheer escaped the others as Mami rose, moving to shift the hooded brown-trimmed cream cape that came with her uniform closer to her. "How would you like to be known on Earth?" Rose then asked.

A smile crossed the magical shapechanger's face. " _ **Travestire.**_ "

Both girls then laughed before Rose summoned a teleportation circle to transport the newly-returned member of the Cosmic Mage Guild to the ancient castle on the southern polar continent where their battle group was based. "Interesting choice, Kuobim," Aaraa said as he and Nu'utam grasped hands.

That made her blush, then she walked over to gently grasp the Proud Prince's hand, giving him a formal curtsy; Mami knew that in his first life, Aaraa was the would-be heir of a constitutional monarchy that had fought hard to protect his subjects from the ravages of the Dawn of Power. " _Guonu_ ," she thanked him in Yizibajohei. "I won't let you down." And with that, she rejoined Rose.

Both young women then disappeared in a flash of energy...

 ** _Fin...For Now!_**

* * *

 **EDITOR'S NOTES**

This story, as indicated at the beginning, is a "gaiden" to _The End of the Circle_ ; Regina Magia wrote this along with several omake as side tales of the main story concerning other people who were Gifted thanks in part to Tariko Katabarbe or those who took inspiration for her. Time wise, this story begins three years before the main story; in _Harry Potter_ continuity, it occurs around the time of _Chamber of Secrets_ before the flashback scene in Part Ten of the main story. I'm not familiar with _Mahō Shōjo Madoka Magika_ (known in English as _Puella Magi Madoka Magica_ ), so I'll leave it to those fans out there who are more familiar with the series to determine where this fits in the storyline. Please reference the notes of Part One of the main story to understand the concept of the **Yizibajohei** and how it came into being, not to mention how I created words in their language.

Quick translation list: **Beni** — Literally "princess", but normally used as an honorific to address a non-Gifted woman; **Umale** — Same/Sameness, can also serve as the Yizibajohei euphemism for a monster; **Nesu** — Behold; **Huto mu lomtumsam pa amaka mu numugiro** — My magic is yours; **Pasipasi pa lomtumsam u kietyuo roso** — We serve magic; **Rusi da bekoyuomamugi** — As it must be.

Note that in Yizibajohei, the term for "magic" ( **lomtumsam** ) actually translates as "pure chaos".


	2. The Good Samaritan and Vormund

**DISCLAIMER: Concurrent with fair dealing clauses of the** _ **Copyright Act**_ **(R.S.C., 1985, c. C-42) of Canada and fair use clauses in copyright legislation in other nations, this is a work that was created solely for entertainment purposes. Furthermore, it is posted freely on the Internet without expectation or requirement of remuneration.**

* * *

 _ **The End of the Circus: A Tale of the Yizibajohei  
**_ **Girls of the Crystal:** _ **The Good Samaritan and Vormund  
**_ by Regina Magia

C&C by Fred Herriot and Rose Ash

A side story to _The End of the Circle: A Tale of the Yizibajohei_ , by Fred Herriot

Including characters and situations from _Harry Potter_ , created by Joanna K. Rowling; _Urusei Yatsura_ , created by Takahashi Rumiko; _Mahō Shōjo Madoka Magika_ , created by Urobuchi Gen, Shaft and Aniplex; and _normalman_ , created by Jim Valentino.

* * *

 ** _Mitakihara, a Friday in mid-summer..._**

"See you tomorrow, Sayaka-chan!"

Watching the brunette run off — undoubtedly racing away as fast as she could move to visit Kamijō Kyōsuke at the hospital — Kaname Madoka turned and made her way to the café a few streets down. Tomoe Mami was waiting for her outside. "Sorry I'm late, Mami-san," Madoka called out.

"Don't worry about it," Mami replied with a grin, waving down the other girl. "I actually took a while getting here myself; had some business to take care of in Asunaro."

Before Madoka could ask about what happened in Asunaro — a city located close to Mitakihara whose population had recently exploded thanks to refugees from the Fukushima nuclear plant disasters the previous fall — Mami went tense, her eyes scanning around. "What is it, Mami-san?!" Madoka asked.

"Witch!" Mami hissed out. "There's a witch nearby!"

A surprised look responded. Mami had told her everything about the Incubators' operations after chasing one off before it could try to contract Madoka about a year ago. Shaken by the knowledge of her close call with such a dark being, Madoka readily accepted Mami's offer to become Gifted. Shaking her head as she fought off the urge to reminisce, the pink-haired middle school senior then concentrated. Her school uniform then melted and reform into a pink jumpsuit with white boots and belt and a red rose on her chest, her body cloaked with a matching pink cape with white trim. This marked her as the current incarnation of the Noble Neighbour, _**Tuo Ramnisei**_ (the " _ **Good Samaritan**_ "), a being who could mix it up with the likes of Warwind and the Dominatrix; she also possessed strong empathic powers. Feeling the surge of energy deep within her body that would allow her to use her special attack, the _**Tehuo-ba**_ (" _ **Hope Wave**_ "), the reincarnated princess of one of the few constitutional monarchies that had existed in the eastern equatorial continent smiled. "Lead the way, Mami-san."

Mami smirked as she transformed her clothes to her uniform as Travestire…

* * *

 _ **Several blocks away...**_

 _I can't do anything right...!_

Akemi Homura was in a rather gloomy mood.

 _I just embarrass myself and cause trouble for everyone..._

As she walked down the street towards her home, the raven-haired girl tried not to break down and cry as she reflected several incidents over the last week.

 _Why?! Is this the way I'll always be...?  
_  
« _ **Maybe it'd be better if you just died.**_ »

She shuddered as that strange voice echoed through her mind, then her shoulders slumped in final defeat. _Maybe it would be better...!  
_  
« _ **That's right. You should just die...**_ »

 _I should just die...  
_  
Suddenly and without warning, the world around her just _**changed**_...

As the very intelligent woman gaped in disbelief, the ground beneath her feet morphed into a weird replica of Pablo Picasso's famous 1937 painting concerning the bombing of the city of Guernica during the Spanish Civil War. Above her, the sky also morphed, turning into a mad kaleidoscope of red, orange and yellow swirls. All around her were bizarre shapes of many types.

 _Sculptures?!_ she wondered. _Where am I...?  
_  
Looking around as the fear and confusion flared in her heart, Homura then paused as she heard a loud noise from behind her. Spinning around, she saw a large replica of what she realized was Paris' famous Arc de Triomphe. Over the archway was a plaque with strange-looking symbols written on it...

 _What's going on here?!_

Almost in answer, several waxy, human-shaped figures appeared in the archway. Like something out of a zombie film from America, they began to shamble towards her, arms raised as if they were trying to grasp her. Screaming, Homura staggered back, tripping over something to make her fall flat on her backside. That was enough for the creatures to get within grasping range, making the poor girl croak in mortal terror before she squeezed her eyes shut...

" _ **HOLD IT!**_ "

Homura's eyes snapped open, making her look up to see two of her classmates in very strange costumes that flattered their teenage bodies, gazing in what appeared to be grim amusement at the attacking zombies...who were now being held fast by yellow ribbons that were emerging from Mami's gloved hand. "You okay, Homura-chan?" Madoka then asked as she gazed with concern at her.

"M-Madoka-s-san...?" Homura stammered. "Wh-wh-what's g-g-going o-o-on...?"

"Relax!" Mami announced with a savage grin that seemed inhuman. "We'll explain everything once we've defeated this stupid witch!"

With that, Madoka elevated herself into the air, causing Homura to croak in awed shock at a display of power that seemed to soar right out of old newsreels about metahuman battles in North America during the Greater East Asia War. Without hesitation, the current incarnation of the Noble Neighbour raced at the strange version of the Arc, her fist raised. The punch she landed shattered not just the representation of Paris' most well known war monument but all the sculptures around Homura, eliciting a pained shriek from somewhere as they all disintegrated from the impact. From one such sculpture dropped a black onyx sphere about the size of a baseball, it laced with rose stem-like markings and the whole body pierced by what seemed to be an ornate black needle of some sort.

As the zombies disintegrated, Mami smiled as she reached out with her other hand. A glowing ribbon lashed out from her gloved palm to snare the strange black sphere to yank it into her grasp. Once that was done and their surroundings began to melt back to normal, the current incarnation of the Self-Moulder of the Pure Chaos allowed her clothes to revert to her school uniform. By the time everything around them had reverted back to the way it was before this attack began, Madoka had allowed her clothes to go back to normal. "You okay, Homura-chan?!" she called out as she moved to help her classmate back on her feet while some of the onlookers noted the raven-haired teenager had fallen.

Not resisting even with her heart flooding with a torrent of questions, Homura allowed Madoka to pull her up. After a quick show of brushing down the skirt of any dirt, the three then headed off down a side street towards the Akemi home. "One Grief Seed, all ready to go," Mami then muttered as she slipped the black sphere into her skirt. "There's something I want to try with it."

"How did you do that?! What happened?!"

Hearing the rising panic in their friend's voice, Mami and Madoka shared a look before they gazed on Homura. "That's a bit of a story," the latter mused...

* * *

 _ **Outside Habitation Four on Yiziba, two days later...**_

 _ **Nesu...TIMDU-MEM!**_

Stepping clear of the glowing wall that marked this branch of the Great Crystal, Homura allowed her eyes to open as she gazed down on the grey jumpsuit with the purple belt, boots and gauntlets and the silver diamond insignia on her chest. Grinning as she allowed the memories of her past lives as the Custodian of the Mind, _**Timdu-mem**_ (" _ **Vormund**_ "), to come to her, Homura then sighed. She was now blessed with powerful psionic abilities, including the power to forge great telekinetic barriers that matched anything the Queen of Traps herself could make. This would make her life MUCH easier...

"Looking good, Homura-chan," Madoka said with an approving nod.

A shaky nod answered her. "Guonu..."

As the crowd of metahumans who always seemed to gather when any of the children of the World of the Keystone Power Jewel came to embrace a Gift whooped on hearing what Homura had become, Mami walked over, holding out the Grief Seed she captured back in Mitakihara. She asked Nu'utam Sibie about what to do with these things once they were obtained. The Scribe of the Future informed her that such objects were effectively no different than a Gift crystal, though mostly forged of ebony mesonium. Since the souls contained within them had once been human, it was only right to give them a chance to properly reincarnate as a Yizibajohei. The Great Crystal of Power would gladly make use of a blank Battle Doll from the Doll House, Infinity's pocket dimensional version of Superman's Fortress of Solitude, to serve as the base body for the poor being now gaining a new chance to live.

Once the seed was forced into the wall of glowing mesonium, Mami smiled as she stepped back to await what might happen.

It was almost instantaneous.

 _ **Nesu...DATA!**_

A smiling woman appearing to be a high school freshman appeared, possessing long brown hair tied back in pigtails, bangs of those locks flowing over her forehead above a pair of sparking dark brown eyes. She was now clad in an golden-orange jumpsuit with dark red belt and boots, a painter's palette on her chest. As the new incarnation of the Mad Artist of the West, _**Data**_ (" _ **Peintre**_ "), displayed herself to the cheering crowds, Rose Potter smiled before feeling her wife's hands grasp her shoulders.

"She was a victim of the Dark Times of Magic," Thérèse Peverell noted.

One of the onlookers gazed her way. "What was that, Thérèse-beni?"

The future major domo of the Cosmic Mage Guild sighed as she embraced Rose from behind. "Izabel Catherine Monvoisin," she explained. "She was a Seer, a magical precognitive like Luna Lovegood." As the others listening to this nodded, the future Duchess of Kyme Eau added, "She was convicted of actions against muggles — norms — that hurt the family of the ruler of her homeland, then was burned alive at the stake to atone for her 'crimes'." As many in the crowd winced as they imagined what that was like, Thérèse added, "She was later exonerated by the French Royal Ministry of Magical Affairs after magicals were able to break away from muggles and rule themselves, but given what Madoka and Mami just discovered in their fight scene campaign against the Incubators..."

"You are English?!"

That was Izabel, who was now gazing their way. "Oui, Madame Monvoisin," Thérèse answered in French before switching to Yizibajohei. "Welcome back."

"I am grateful for this chance, Madame," she admitted before gazing at Mami, reaching out with her hand. As the teenager took it, the reborn native of Paris gave her a curtsy. "Bonjour, Mademoiselle...?"

"Travestire," the current incarnation of the Self-Moulder said.

As the new incarnation of the Mad Artist nodded in approval, Homura watched what was going on, an embarrassed yet grateful smile on her face. _You're not the only one, Sempai,_ she mused. _To fight alongside you to keep our friends safe and sound from those monsters, Madoka-san...I am honoured..._

 _ **Fin...For Now!**_

* * *

 **WRITER'S NOTES**

1) This takes place a few months before the main story. In _Urusei Yatsura_ continuity, this would fall around the time of the third movie, _Remember My Love_. In _Harry Potter_ continuity, this would fall between _Goblet of Fire_ and _Order of the Phoenix_ ; note that to match the age of the **Warlock** ( **Rose Potter** , _né_ Harry Potter), a filler year was inserted between _Prisoner of Azkaban_ and _Goblet of Fire_.

2) The character of _**Peintre**_ is formerly the witch Izabel from _Mahō Shōjo Madoka Magika_. As the Mad Artist of the West, Izabel possesses the ability to animate any image she touches. Her paintbrush can be used not only to paint, but as a melee weapon or to spray paint-like adhesive/acid. Her first-self's homeland is the Yizibajohei analogue of France, known as **Lerimtuto**. The name is a contraction of the phrase " _leyo'o rimr'be tuto_ " ("Land of Free Warriors"); this is based on the face that the root term for what became known as "France" was interpreted as meaning "free" by the Romans.

3) The **Dark Times of Magic** is Fred's nickname for the period of history leading up to the passing of the **International Statute of Wizarding Secrecy** in 1689, thus corresponding to the time of the Reformation in Europe. This was when **rhabdophobia** , the fear of magicals by normals, was at its height. The name given to this story's interpretation of Izabel is based on a real person, **Catherine Monvoisin** AKA " **la Voisin** ", who lived from circa 1640 until she was burned at the stake in 1680.


	3. Aqua-Knight and Velikanska

**DISCLAIMER: Concurrent with fair dealing clauses of the** _ **Copyright Act**_ **(R.S.C., 1985, c. C-42) of Canada and fair use clauses in copyright legislation in other nations, this is a work that was created solely for entertainment purposes. Furthermore, it is posted freely on the Internet without expectation or requirement of remuneration.**

* * *

 _ **The End of the Circus: A Tale of the Yizibajohei  
**_ **Girls of the Crystal:** _ **Aqua-Knight and Velikanska  
**_ by Regina Magia

C&C by Fred Herriot and Rose Ash

A side story to _The End of the Circle: A Tale of the Yizibajohei_ , by Fred Herriot

Including characters and situations from _Azumanga Daiō_ , created by Azuma Kiyohiko; _Harry Potter_ , created by Joanna K. Rowling; _Urusei Yatsura_ , created by Takahashi Rumiko; _Mahō Shōjo Madoka Magika_ , created by Urobuchi Gen, Shaft and Aniplex; and _normalman_ , created by Jim Valentino.

* * *

 _ **Mitakihara, a Sunday morning in fall...**_

" _Die Rosen schenken wir unserer Königin._ "

" _Und die schlechten Blumen steigen auf die Guillotine!_ "

Miki Sayaka frightfully backed away from the bizarre creatures surrounding her. Resembling dandelions with moustaches and arms, possessing butterfly wings for feet, they chanted loudly as they surrounded her, the background shifting wildly into a weird collage. Just as she felt a wall press against her back, she heard familiar voice cry out, "Sayaka-chan!"

Like an angel clad in pinks and whites, Kaname Madoka swooped down to snare Sayaka up in her arms. As that happened, some of the scissors held by the dandelion men rose out of their hands. Sayaka clutched Madoka's shoulders, her eyes wide with amazement as she watched them get literally shredded, each severed part then exploding and morphing into a butterfly. Floating nearby, Akemi Homura gestured. "I can sense the witch, Madoka-san! This way!"

"What about Sayaka-chan?!" Madoka demanded. "I can't fight and keep her safe at the same time!"

"I'll put a field around her!"

* * *

 _ **Minutes later...**_

"When did you get Gifted, Madoka?"

Safely encased in a telekinetic force field as they tried to press on the fight scene against the latest witch who was trying to ruin people's lives in Mitakihara, Sayaka was gazing wide-eyed at Madoka and Homura as they flew through the barrier. The two Terrans-turned-Yizibajohei metahumans had been pleased to answer those questions...though they were constantly interrupted by minions flinging themselves at them in hopes of getting their hands on the normal girl under their protection. "A little before Homura-chan came to our school," the pink-haired super-strong warrior replied. "Mami-san — I'll introduce you to her later — told me about the Yizibajohei, then helped me become the Good Samaritan. Later on, we rescued Homura and helped her become Vormund."

The bubble drifted to a halt before a door inscribed with strange runes. Carefully opening it — one never knew if there was some sort of trap secured to the door to hurt them — the three girls found themselves overlooking a vast room filled with grass, roses and minions. Seated on a red velvet throne was a large creature reminiscent of the cosmic demon Cthulhu from H. P. Lovecraft's works, though possessing a head resembling a melted bush with red roses, a lower body like a slug and butterfly wings emerging from its back. "That's an Eldritch Witch," Homura whispered. "A monster created from the soul of a girl who made a very big mistake." Her eyes narrowed. "Just like Madoka almost did."

With that, she and Madoka flew at the massed enemy forces, leaving Sayaka to watch the fight scene from the safety of Homura's force field. The witch screeched as she hurled a pair of scissors at Madoka; naturally, the blades shattered on her depleted uranium-hard skin. Simultaneously, Homura hefted minions into the air with her powers, ramming them into each other or throwing them towards the witch while Madoka flew around her as a distraction. As the current incarnation of the Noble Neighbour swatted away those minions who tried to lunge at her like annoying gnats, the current incarnation of the Mind Custodian smirked. _These idiots have to learn how to shield their minds better! This is like taking candy away from babies!_ she mused to herself before barking out, " _ **NOW!**_ "

Madoka literally screeched to a halt in mid-flight, sending the two minions who had grabbed her from behind flying into nearby walls. Ki instantly misted around her hands as she grasped them together, then she lowered the boom.

" _ **TEHUO-...BA!**_ "

The minions screeched in mortal agony as the Hope Wave ripped through them like a flamethrower, disintegrating them, leaving fragments behind that morphed again into butterflies. Sayaka felt her heart swell with delight and anticipation as the witch was blasted apart by Madoka's attack, a defiant scream escaping her before she also became a swarm of pretty insects. With the Eldritch Witch now no more, the surrounding scene transformed back into normal, a grief seed then falling towards the ground. Madoka snared it as Homura lowered Sayaka to the ground

A wave of bright pink light shot from her hands, washing over everything. Inside the barrier, Sayaka felt a surge of hope in her heart. On the other hand, the witch let out a cry as the wave of positive energy hit her, causing her to burst into a swarm of butterflies. As the world returned to normal, Madoka caught the Grief Seed before touching down on the street nearby. Releasing Sayaka from the safety barrier, Homura drew out a PAA, then opened a portal back to Yiziba, gesturing for the other two to follow her...

* * *

 _ **Somewhere in Habitation Four on Yiziba, a day later...**_

"I'm glad I got to eat cheesecake with her one more time..."

Mami gave the white-haired girl about the same age as Mihama Chiyo a smile, putting a comforting arm around her. "It might not be the last time, Nagisa-chan," she then advised the younger girl. "I spoke to a friend about helping her become an Avalonian. It shouldn't be long before they arrive."

"Do you think Mama could be Gifted?" Momoe Nagisa inquired. "Avalonians can do that, can't they...?"

"Maybe. It's her choice." Mami then stood up. "Come on! Let's go to the Cave..."

* * *

 _ **Outside Habitation Four, an hour later...**_

 _ **Nesu...ROE DELE!**_

Sayaka grinned as she emerged from the Crystal, now clad in a blue and white jumpsuit with a white cape. In addition to having enhanced strength and speed, the current incarnation of the Guardian of the Oceans, _**Roe Dele**_ (" _ **Aqua Knight**_ "), could manipulate water and ice telekinetically. Many of the people who had gathered at the entrance of the Cave of the Future knew that Sayaka's past-selves traditionally used their cryokinetic abilities to form swords they could use with deadly effect. "Awesome!" the tomboyish dark-haired middle school senior screamed out as she summoned the misty air around her to form a cutlass. "My name is Inigo Montoya," she then declared in a passable Spanish accent as she made a threatening gesture with her blade. "You killed my father. Prepare to die."

As some of the onlookers blinked in confusion, others laughed on recognizing the film reference; thanks to the increasing number of Terrans-turned-Yizibajohei now interacting with natives of the World of the Forge, the vast library of Terran films were becoming quite popular among the natives of Yiziba...

 _ **Nesu...TYULEM!**_

The wall of mesonium that marked the edge of the Great Crystal of Power glowed again, this time allowing an impishly beaming Nagisa to step out. She was now clad in a pale orange jumpsuit with belt and boots a creamy yellow-white. Grinning, she raced over to nearly crush Tomoe Mami, the woman who had prevented her from becoming an Eldritch witch, with a hug. "Arigatō gozaimashita, Mami-sama!" the silver-haired pre-teen squealed out.

"Nagisa-san?"

Everyone perked as they gazed on the Bright Genius of the Young Guns, who had her laptop in hand. " _ **Velikanska**_!" Nagisa then called out, using the Slovenian translation of the Yizibajohei term " _ **Tyulem**_ " to mark her as the current incarnation of the Cold Giant of the South Mountains...

Standing off to one side of the crowd, Izabel Monvoisin — she didn't use her birth name of "Catharine" anymore — nodded in delight on seeing yet another innocent child saved from the madness of the Incubators. "It is good," the brown-haired current incarnation of the Mad Painter of the West mused.

"Indeed, Izabel, it is quite splendid," the dark-haired woman of about the same physical age, possessing grey eyes behind reading glasses, mused. Formerly the Eldritch witch known as "Patricia", she now called herself "Airi Gardner"; in her first life, Patricia Gardner was an English wicca practitioner from the late Nineteenth Century that dabbled into things that she shouldn't have and was consumed by magic before the British Ministry of Magic could save her. She now pretended to be a middle school senior and was a member of Madoka's class when she didn't don her dark blue-and-grey jumpsuit of the Mistress of Webs, _**Rim Keko'o**_ ; much to the former Parisian seer's delight, the wiccan from Dover in County Kent who could create spider-like webs out of her fingertips powered with ki energy had adopted the French term " _ **Filetage**_ " as her Terran battle-name.

"So what do you think we should call her now?" Izabel then wondered as the Great Crystal pulsed. "Assuming 'Gertrud' wasn't her original name..."

Airi hummed. She was grateful to the Goddess Who Walks Among Men for helping her master Japanese in a way that made her a true native despite her Western family name. "Well, there's Midori; that means 'green'. Hana, which is 'flower'..."

 _ **Nesu...KUOKUO!**_

Cheers filled the crowd as a teenage woman with long green hair emerged, dressed in a matching jumpsuit with red belt and boots, a beautiful butterfly emblem on her chest. "Veel dank, Juffrouw Kaname," the woman who had lived in her first life as a supposed witch named Gertrud Skomagers stated, using her new chlorokinetic powers to create a beautiful rose to hand to her rescuer.

Madoka turned as red as a cherry at that show of power by the current incarnation of the Pretty Flower-Bird of the West, _**Kuokuo**_ (" _ **Papillon**_ "). "Um...j-just trying t-to h-help, G-g-Gertrud-s-s-san," she sputtered, giving the other woman a weak smile...before the voices of her past-selves suppressed her normal shyness towards being given such a present from one recently Gifted, then she took the rose and slipped it into Gertrud's hair. "Um, if you'll excuse us, Nagisa-chan and Sayaka-chan have to deal with Post-Gifting Shock. I know just where to do it! Izabel-san will be around to help you out, okay?!"

People snickered as the current incarnation of the Noble Neighbour retreated in comical disorder from the Cave of the Future. Mami, Nagisa, Sayaka and Homura were quick to follow her, leaving behind three smirking reborn witches. "Oi! The Crystal's capable of healing energies when someone takes a dive," Sayaka eagerly asked. "Do you think Kyōsuke-san might want to get Gifted...?"

Laughter soon filled the skies over Habitation Four...

* * *

 _ **Meanwhile, back on Earth...**_

 _This is odd..._

Incubator 9B glanced around the mall food court in downtown Mitakihara. There had been a witch here within the last couple of days; he sensed her barrier move...only for it to be destroyed not long after.

Still, there hadn't been any mahō shōjo in the area...

 _Who could have destroyed it...?_

The creature — it resembling a mix of a cat and rabbit, possessing golden earrings, ghostly white fur and a neutral expression frozen on its face — then recalled that a large number of mahō shōjo had recently turned into Eldritch witches. Many of them had been operating in places close to or within Tōkyō itself, such as Tomobiki and Nerima, not to mention other known chaos hot spots across Japan. As he then recalled, a few were acquainted with both Moroboshi Ataru and Saotome Ranma, whose misadventures helped to keep attention away from his operations...

He then perked as a nearby television posted on the wall of the small coffee shop he had come to so he could make his observations. On the screen, the image of the press room at the White House in Washington a day before played out, displaying the image of the current president of the United States giving his statement. The marquee underneath the image and the noise from the crowd soon made the incubator pale considerably as the true nature of what was happening sank in.

 _That's it!_ he hissed to himself. _That's the reason the Lichasseri hired my kind! There was that a prophecy predicting their race's extinction; a prophecy that specifically mentions the_ **Children of the Forge** _!_ As a wry smile crossed his face, he turned to finish his coffee. _It appears their efforts may have been futile, which will make the Sidines quite happy. Seeing as how the Lichasseri will feel great despair if the prophecy cannot be defeated..._

It was a pity that his communication equipment was offline thanks to a recent earthquake. He needed to get it fixed as quickly as possible and report this in.

Until then, all he could do was keep going...

 _ **The End...For Now!**_

* * *

 **EDITOR'S NOTES**

This particular story takes place during and after the events of Part Fifteen of the main story.

Quick translation list: **Die Rosen schenken wir unserer Königin** — We give the roses to our queen; **Und die schlechten Blumen steigen auf die Guillotine** — And the bad flowers rise to the guillotine; **Veel dank** — Thank you very much; **Juffrouw** _—_ The Dutch honorific for an unmarried woman.

 **Gertrud Skomagers** was an alleged witch who lived in the Sixteenth Century who was condemned as a witch and burned at the stake without having admitted any guilt towards such even under torture; this ended up changing Dutch laws concerning witchcraft trials. **Patricia Gardner** is named in partial tribute to one of the founders of modern-day wiccan worship, Patricia Crowther, who was blessed as a high priestess by the founder of Wicca, Gerald Gardner.


End file.
